Lookie! New Toy!
by Crimson Blood Dreamer
Summary: second one short story. It's a yuri so yuri haters politely go away. Rated M for mature content and language


A/N: My second fanfic. This one is Yuri, and me a girl, and this is for my BF so STFU about it. Me not les!

InoSaku Yuri one shot

Rated M for language and content

"Sakura!!! Sakura where are you?!?!?!"

She ran around some more till Ino came to Sakura's house. She knocked on the door, but it was more like banging

"Yes? Oh hi Ino I bet you're looking for Sakura," Sakura's mother had said

"Yes ma'am I am. She isn't busy today is she?"

"Oh no she isn't. girl's day out again?"

Ino nodded. Sakura's mother went off and a few minutes later Sakura herself came out

"There you are. Come on want to try something out?" Ino asked

"As in….?"

Ino whispered, "Got a new toy billboard brow…"

"You're not serious"

"Oh I am Sakura, I am"

"And you're sure you're parents won't mind? Or find out?"

"When have they ever? Come on at my place"

"If you're sure…I'm still a little worried the others might find out"

"The quit worrying. First it was how you look and your big forehead, now it's us being les…We're just having a little fun is all"

Sakura looked away a little and nervously scratched her cheek

Ino groaned then pulled Sakura along, "Come on billboard brow…"

"Bye Mom I'll be at Ino's"

"Have a nice day honey"

* * *

"So what now Ino-pig?"

"The usual. Bath together, play with each other, then the toy Sakura"

"Why must we always have a bath first if we'll end up taking another one after?"

"Really want to spend our time to get all wet and reach our orgasm before getting to the toy? I don't!"

Sakura sighed before answering. "Well I wouldn't mind…Reaching it more than once in one night is pretty nice"

Ino stared at her for moment. Then she pointed at her in disbelief, "Sakura, you're a bigger pervert than your bi sensei…"

She started to stutter for a little bit before scratching her head and sticking her tongue out a little

Ino shook her head. "Come on then, before it's too cold to do it"

The two ran the rest of the way to Ino's . Once there she opened the door to her house and the two entered. Ino pulled Sakura upstairs with her to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

Inside the shower, the two were inside together. The water was warm, making a light mist, silhouetting their bodies

Ino nipped at Sakura's neck as the pink head suds her torso. While the blonde was licking the other's neck, she started to slip a hand down below sakura's waist and began to rub

Sakura moaned, "Ino…Go down more." She brought up her soapy hand behind Ino's head and kissed her

"_Perverted whore, but this is so..._" Ino broke the kiss, sighing after

"Ino…"

Ino stepped forward bringing Sakura with her. They stood under the running water. The blonde moved her hand lower, slightly, and rubbed a lot faster getting her friend to moan

"Come on Sakura, we barely started"

"Just…so…" she sighed, feeling Ino's fingers slowly being slipped inside of her

Ino scissor opened with the hand at the pink's entrance, with the other that was slightly holding her up she started to fondle with her breasts. Sakura moaned from the feeling that was being given to her

All Ino could do was smirk. She took her fingers out and wiped off the remainder of the suds on themselves. Still holding to Sakura, they stepped out of the tub.

Ino whispered in Sakura's ear, "Come on cherry blossom. Time for toy"

She started to squeeze and rub Sakura's breasts together making her walk to the bed.

Ino raised herself above Sakura on top of the bed

"Ino…you almost had my orgasm…"

"Oh right like I want you to reach it right now you little whore"

"Kakashi and Iruka were the only one's that fucked me. You had Chouji, Shikamaru, Izumo, Kotetsu, Neji, even Rock Lee!"

"Oh shut up billboard brow"

The blonde pushed Sakura up more and started to lick at her entrance. Sakura moaned, putting her hands in Ino's wet hair

When Ino penetrated her tongue into the pink head, Sakura's back arched from reaching her peak.

Ino slowly came to a stop and went up to face her friend again

"I'll wait for you billboard brow. For now I'll just enjoy myself"

From under pillow she took out a one of her old vibrators

"Hell no you won't Ino-whore"

Sakura got the toy from Ino, pushing her down as well.

"Sakura!"

"Shut up you suck!"

She shoved the oval shaped vibrator into Ino and then upped it to the max

Ino gasped and within the minute she reached her peak and pulled out the toy

"Bitch…"

"I know you are pig"

Sakura rested herself down on top of Ino. Five minutes later Ino rolled over so she'll on Sakura

"Ready bitch?"

"You know I am you bitchy pig"

Ino went to the side of the bed and pulled out her toy

Sakura stared in surprise, "Don't you think that thing is too long?"

"That's the whole point of it. I get one end, you get the other"

She pushed it Sakura first making her squirm and moan. Once it was in, Ino positioned herself above it and pushed herself onto it

Sakura asked, "Can we start now?"

"So impatient. Just let me get the switch first"

Ino ran her hand along the exposed part of the toy and turned it on to the max. both girls screamed in pleasure

"Sa-Sakura…you know how you…move in sync with the guy that's fucking you?"

"Do th-the same?"

Ino started making Sakura moan, then she moved with Ino's movement both moaning even louder

"Can't this thing…get any higher?"

"I don't think it can…" Ino replied. "But let me check"

As she kept pumping the herself on and off the toy, she moved her hand down to the switches. Whatever she felt, she turned or pushed hoping to have it vibrate a lot faster

"Leave it Ino. Perfect right there"

"Too bad. I want it higher"

Ino kept pushing and twisting till she got it to her liking

"That's the spot!"

"It is! Ino move faster!!! I can't hold it anymore!!!

"Be a bitch!"

She straightened up so it looked like she was sitting and moved faster. they screamed again.

Sakura sat up and pushed Ino down

"You're still slow! Kakashi does better!"

Sakura moved a lot faster. she took the toy from earlier and pushed it into Ino and turned it to max

"I get it after"

Within the minute Ino gasped. She took it out and put it in Sakura, but her ass instead

Once again there was a scream of pleasure. After Sakura fell on her back, they lay there to regain some of their energy

"So? Like my toy?"

"Can I borrow it?"

"HELL NO BILLBOARD BROW! GET YOUR OWN!"

Ino sat up taking her toys back

"Get the fuck out"

"That's so nice pig. In a few minutes"

She fell asleep. Ino smiled and pulled the covers up lying down beside her and they both fell asleep


End file.
